Y si la tercera temporada?
by MeryRiverchele
Summary: Como hubiera sido mi perfecta 3 temporada. Si te gusta Finchel ni te acerques a este Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Narra Rachel._

Un día antes del inicio de mi último año de instituto me dispongo a contaros como ha sido el verano para mí y los miembros de glee de los que he sabido.

_Al principio todos estábamos un poco tristes por perder los nacionales pero poco a poco nos fuimos animando. _

_He estado yendo a clases de baile con Mike y Brittany. _

_He salido mucho con Santana, y me he dado cuenta de que no es tan mala como aparenta._

_Kurt y Blaine siguen juntos y más felices que nunca, aunque a Blaine no le gusta la amistad que ha surgido entre Kurt y Dave. Sí, Dave Karovsky._

_Mike rompió con Tina a mediados de verano porque nunca estaban juntos y se cansó de tener novia para nada, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de Tina._

_Noah sigue siendo igual de protector y me sigue a todas partes como si fuera de cristal, está paranoico, pero me tranquiliza saber que le tengo para lo que necesite._

_Quinn se fue a hacer un viaje por Europa, parecía muy contenta antes de irse y me envía una postal de cada sitio que visita._

_A Artie también lo he estado viendo, pero sigo sin considerarlo del todo mi amigo._

_Lauren se ha pasado todo el verano en un campamento de lucha._

_Tengo entendido que Finn ayudó a Burt en el taller y que Mercedes ha estado saliendo con un chico._

_Y solo me queda Sam, del que no he sabido nada, aunque Mike me ha dicho que de vez en cuando le manda un mensaje diciéndole que está bien. Y eso me tranquiliza. Le cogí mucho cariño el año pasado y realmente le hecho de menos._

_Os preguntaréis porque digo a Finn de pasada si lo último que sabéis es que estaba con él. Todos me avisaban de que todo era demasiado perfecto y que Finn haría alguna de las suyas y me rompería el corazón de nuevo y bueno... así fue. Pero eso es algo que os contaré más adelante._

_Procederé a contaros mi primer día de clase._

_Como yo todavía no me saqué el carnet Noah vino a recogerme y nos dirigimos al instituto._

_-¿Tienes noticias de Quinn?- Me preguntó._

_- Sí- le contesté- me llamó ayer y me dijo que acababa de llegar y que nos veríamos hoy en clase._

_Noah me miró enfadado._

_- ¿ Y porque no me lo dijiste?_

_- No lo sé, estaba en casa de Britt y se me olvidó decírtelo- le contesté sorprendida por su enfado- No sabía que te importara tanto._

_- Siempre me importara Quinn.- Dijo él evitando mirarme directamente _

_- Sigues colado por ella ¿verdad?_

_Noah no me contestó pero le conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia y se leerle la mirada. Le miré detenidamente y supe que la respuesta _

_era un sí. _

_El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Al llegar Noah se fue a su primera clase y de camino a la mía vi a Dave y a Azimio con un par de granizados cada uno. Me aparté, sabía que Dave no me los tiraría pero no podía estar tan segura con respecto a Azimio. Por suerte llegué a mi primera clase a salvo y me dirigí a la persona que me había pedido perdón cada día durante todo el verano. Santana López._

_-Hola San- le dije mientras la abrazaba._

_-¿Qué hay, Rach?- me saludó mientras me devolvía el abrazo._

_-¿Has visto a Quinn o a Sam?- le pregunté cuando nos sentamos en dos pupitres juntos._

_-He visto a Quinn, pero sobre Sam tendrás que preguntarle a Mike o a Puckerman- me respondió- Aunque no lo hayan visto seguro que han recibido alguno de sus mensajes._

_Mientras ella acababa de decir eso el profesor entró y estuvimos calladas el resto de la clase._

_Cuando acabó la primera clase me dirigí en compañía de Brittany a la segunda donde nos esperaba Quinn. En cuanto la vi corrí hacía ella y la abrazé._

_-¡Wow!- me dijo con una sonrisa – no sabía que te alegrarías tanto de verme._

_Yo simplemente la abrazé más fuerte._

_Entró el profesor y yo me senté con Britt y Quinn se sentó en la mesa de al lado con Kurt, que entró detrás del profesor._

_Al acabar la clase los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde estaban sentado ya Noah, Mike, Santana, Tina y..._

_-¡Sam!- Grité y corrí a abrazarlo._

_Todos los demás nos miraban sorprendidos._

_-¿Qué?- les pregunté-¿Habéis visto un fantasma?_

_Noah y Mike reaccionaron a la vez._

_-No sabía que os llevabais tan bien- dijo Mike_

_-Cuidado con mi princesa, Evans- dijo el otro._

_Esto último rompió un poco la tensión y todos nos reímos. Pero notaba que todavía estabamos algo incómodos._

_-¿Me estaríais mirando así si hubiera abrazado a Noah o a Mike?- les pregunté._

_-No – respondieron todos al unísono, menos Britt que se había puesto ha buscar al fantasma que había mencionado anteriormente._

_-¿Porqué?- Volví a preguntar._

_-Porque somos amigos- respondió Mike y todos los demas asintieron haciendo saber que estaban de acuerdo._

_-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunté- ¿No puedo ser amiga de Sam?- Dije sonriéndole a éste._

_Toda la mesa entró en un silencio muy incómodo y Finn llegó para hacerlo más todavía._

_-Hola- dijo mientras hacía amago de sentarse al lado de Kurt._

_-Si quieres que tu madre te reconozca te aconsejo que desaparezcas de mi vista- amenazó Noah, que había pasado a ser Puck._

_-Ellos también son mis amigos- se defendió Finn_

_Santana se levantó para que aquel chico que le había hecho tanto daño a su amiga se fuera de allí antes de que Rachel se pusiera a llorar de nuevo. No soportaba verla llorar._

_-Eres un capullo ¿lo sabías? Claro que no, ni siquiera te das cuenta del daño que haces- dijo Santana con odio- ¿No te cansas de jugar con ella? – cada vez estaba más enfadada- Como no se cansa de repetir Britt somos una familia y si traicionas a uno, Finn, nos traicionas a todos. No te creas que vas a venir aquí y los demás te vamos a tratar como si nada. Así que fuera de mi vista- Dijo Santana antes de sentarse de nuevo._

_-Habla por ti Santana- Kurt salió en defensa de Finn- Yo creo que estáis siendo muy duros con él. _

**No tengo tiempo de escribir más. Si comentáis intentaré darme prisa en escribir.**

**Por cierto, si os preguntáis porqué de repente he hecho a Rachel y Mike amigos es porque el otro día volví a ver el episodio Hell-0 y me gustó la interacción entre ellos en Gives you hell.**

**Quiera saber que pareja preferís para Rachel:**

**-Santana.**

**-Quinn.**

**-Sam.**

**-Jesse.**

**Gracias por leer;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Narra Quinn._

-Habla por ti Santana- Kurt salió en defensa de Finn- Yo creo que estáis siendo muy duros con él.

_Todos nos quedamos mirándolo con la boca abierta. Yo no podía creer que acabara de decir aquello._

_Vale, Finn era su hermanastro pero cometió un error que no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente. Todavía recordaba aquel día a mediados de verano, cuando yo me encontraba en Grecia, en el que Rachel me había llamado para contarme lo sucedido. Nos pasamos toda la noche hablando._

_Bueno, en realidad ella lloraba mientras yo intentaba encontrar las palabras para consolarla. Puede que yo no hubiera sido muy buena con ella pero se me rompía el corazón al verla tan débil y vulnerable._

_Había pensado seriamente en volver a Lima pero Santana me aseguró que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento y yo me quedé más tranquila._

_Finalmente decidí romper el silencio:_

_-Mira Kurt, no tengo ganas de discutir y no creo que nadie las tenga, así que ¿porqué no levantas tu culo de ese banco, te largas de aquí y, de paso, te llevas a Finessa contigo?_

_Kurt, indignado, se levantó. Cogió a Finn del brazo y se fueron de allí. No sin antes una mirada confundida de Finn hacia nosotros. O tal vez estaba costipado, no sabría decirlo._

_-No hacía falta que lo echaras- miré a Santana, que mientras hablaba tenía una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en la cara- Yo si tenía ganas de discutir..._

_Nadie pudo contestarle, ya que la campana que indicaba el final del descanso sonó en ese momento._

_Entre el lío de tanta gente distinguí a Rachel que caminaba a toda prisa hacía el baño. Fui hacía allí y en cuanto entré la escuché llorando en uno de los cubículos._

_-Rachel, ¿estás bien?- pregunté._

_Nadie me contestó._

_-Vamos, Rach, sé que estas ahí.- insistí._

_La puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y de ella salió una Rachel con los ojos rojos y brillantes y el pelo despeinado._

_Sabía que no había nada que decir, sabía que había recordado todo lo que había pasado al volver a ver a Finn, así que la abracé y saqué un peine de mi bolso._

_-No podemos dejar que la futura estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry, vaya con esos pelos.- dije mientras empezaba a peinarla._

_Ella me miró y soltó una adorable risita._

_-Tienes razón- me dijo- Tengo una reputación que mantener._

_Después de eso no dijimos nada más. Yo sabía que nadie iba a entrar porque todos estaban ya en clase._

_Cuando hube acabado de peinarla ella se aclaró la cara con agua y yo le tendí mi maquillaje, que ella aceptó con un casi inaudible 'gracias'._

_La observé mientras se maquillaba._

_Rachel era guapa, no ese tipo de belleza que tenemos yo o Santana, pero lo era. Nunca me había fijado en ello, había estado demasiado ocupada intentando hacerle la vida imposible para ver más allá de mi odio irracional hacia ella. Por suerte ahora las cosas habían cambiado y yo podía observarla sin prejuicio alguno._

_Su pelo castaño le caía sobre los hombros haciendo ondas y el flequillo casi le tapaba los ojos. Pero gracias a Dios no llegaba a hacerlo porque esos ojos eran preciosos. Mucha gente diría que eran corrientes, ya que eran de color marrón chocolate pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención. Lo que lo hacía era ese brillo que había en ellos. Esa voluntad que tenía Rachel para superar lo que se le pusiera por delante y conseguir hacer realidad sus sueños se veía reflejada en sus ojos._

_Después me fijé en su nariz, mucha gente se metía con ella, pero si no fuera por su nariz Rachel sería perfecta, y nadie lo es. _

_En ese momento Rachel se giró y me vio mirándola. Vi como sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente coloradas y no pude evitar reírme, en serio ¿podía ser aquella chica más adorable? Ella pareció pensar en algo hasta que dijo:_

_-Creo que me iré a casa._

_-¿Te llevo?- le ofrecí, recordando que ella aún no tenía carné._

_-No, me vendrá bien camina para despejarme.- dijo- Gracias, Quinn- añadió justo antes de salir por la puerta. Y me descubrí a mi misma intentando mirar por debajo de su corta falda cuando se giraba para largarse._

_¿Qué haces, Quinn? Me pregunté a mi misma. Había pensado demasiadas veces en lo adorable y guapa que era Rachel y eso no podía ser bueno._

_**Gracias por los comentarios.**_

_**Ya me he dicidido acerca de las parejas.**_

_**Por cierto, serán capitulo corto narrados por diferentes personajes(el siguiente por Santana) aunque intentaré actualizar casi cada día.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Capítulo 3.(soy muy mala con los títulos, así que no habrá)**_

_Narra Santana._

_Mientras iba a clase vi como Rachel entraba al baño. Iba a seguirla, pero Quinn se me adelantó. Me alegré, yo no era precisamente buena consolando..._

_Por eso seguía algo resentida con Quinn. Había tenido que lidiar con Rachel casi todo el verano. Vale, le dije a Quinn que no hacía falta que volviera, pero fue por pura educación. La verdad era que la necesitaba. Rachel nos tenía a Britt y a mí pero Britt tampoco se enteraba mucho de lo que pasaba..._

_Me libré de los malos pensamientos hacia Quinn con una sacudida y me dirigí a clase dónde me senté al lado de Brittany._

_El profesor hablaba y hablaba pero yo no prestaba atención a lo que decía porque sabía que no lo iba a entender igualmente. Así que me perdí en los recuerdos de aquel verano..._

Flashback

Era el Viernes siguiente de acabar las clases y había quedado con Britt y Mike en una cafetería que había al lado de donde ellos iban a clase de baile.

_Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, esperando, mientras me tomaba un descafeinado._

_-¡Hola, San!- dijo una inconfundible voz a mi lado. Me gire con mi mejor sonrisa para recibir a Britt-Britt. Pero no me duró mucho, porqué detrás de ella, aparte de Mike, estaba la última persona a la que quería ver en un perfecto día de verano. Rachel Berry._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunté._

_Britt no pareció notar mi enfado porque dijo con tono alegre:_

_-Rachel va con nosotros a clase, ¿no es genial, San?- gritó entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltitos- ¡Ahora la podremos ver todo el verano!- Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_-¿Y se puede saber que ves tú de divertido en ver al hobbit casi cada día?- le grité a Britt. Ella rompió a llorar y yo me sentí fatal._

_-Lo siento- dijo- creí que era algo bueno. Lo siento, San._

_-No, no te disculpes. He sido una estúpida,Britt.Tú no has hecho nada malo.- la intenté consolar. Ella se sentó a mi lado y yo la abrazé._

_Mientras lo hacía me fijé en los otros dos. Mike se había sentado delante de mí y miraba hacia otro lado, tenía pinta de estar incómodo. Rachel seguía de pie y aunque interpretaba muy bien el papel de 'No me afecta lo que digas porque soy mejor que tu', se notaba que estaba dolida._

_-Mejor me voy- dijo apartando la mirada de mí._

_Britt se deshizo de mi abrazo._

_-No, no te vayas Rachel. No hace falta._

_Rachel sonrió en dirección a la rubia antes de decir:_

_-Me parece que aquí no soy bien recibida así que mejor me voy- dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta._

_Britt me miró enfadada._

_-Vas a ir a disculparte- me ordenó._

_-¿Estás de broma?- le pregunte soltando una risa que hasta yo me di cuenta de lo cruel que era- No me disculparé por no querer estar cerca de esa... cosa._

_-O te disculpas o no me verás en todo el verano, Santana.- Me dijo mientras se levantaba y le hacía un gesto a Mike para que el hiciera lo mismo.- No me puedo creer que seas tan cruel- dicho esto salió por la puera seguida de un Mike que no había dicho ni una palabra desde su llegada._

_No valía la pena no ver a Britt por no disculparse con la enana. Así que pedí la cuenta, pagué y me dirigía a casa de Rachel._

Fin Flashback

La campana sonó y yo volví al presente. Me dirigí a estudio sola y me senté al lado de Quinn, que estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué tal está Rachel?- le pregunté. No pude evitar percatarme de la pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro en cuanto dije el nombre de Rachel.

-Se ha ido a casa. – me contestó ella.

-¿Eso significa que no está bien?- le pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

-Significa que necesita estar sola- me respondió.- eres realmente mala entendiendo a las personas.

Yo me reí.

-Lo sé, nunca ha sido mi fuerte.- coincidí- Por cierto, esta tarde teníamos que ir Britt y yo a su casa, ¿vamos o la dejamos sola?

En su cara percibí algo y, por loco que pareciera, estaba segura de que eran celos y, por todavía más loco que pareciera, yo sentí celos al percibirlos en ella.

-Creo que habrá tenido mucho tiempo sola. Así que id.- me dijo antes de apartar la mirada de mí y dirigirla de nuevo a su libro.

Esto era raro. ¿Rachel y Quinn? Iba ser una tarde muy interesante.

**Aquí tenéis otro capitulo.**

**El siguiente estará narrado por Brittany.**

**No os olvidéis de comentar;)**


	4. Nota de autor

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

_Se me rompió el ordenador y tuve algunos problemas familiares y luego se rompieron las tuberías y no podía entrar a mi casa y bueno, no pude escribir..._

_Lo siento mucho, en serio. Mañana como tarde subo un cap(aunque no será muy largo..)_

_Respecto a las parejas, no se que hacer.. supongo que iré escribiendo y ya veré lo que hago..(Jesé queda descartado)_

_Gracias por los comentarios!;)_


End file.
